The disclosed subject matter relates to packaging and, more particularly, to systems for packaging and dispensing medication, the systems having improved compliance features.
Medication containers are designed with many considerations in mind, including child resistance and ease of access for users, particularly seniors, which can be contradictory considerations. At least some known medications are packaged in blister cards and/or paperboard containers, which may be more convenient than medicine bottles with caps that lock as a child-resistant feature. It would be desirable for a medication package to have the convenience of a paperboard container with additional child-resistant features to prevent unwanted access to the medication.
Moreover, there are additional considerations when packaging medications with specific, strict, or complex compliance requirements, such as medications that a healthcare provider may require be taken in a certain order. The packaging may provide safety warnings or include instructional materials, but these may be easily ignored, either consciously or unconsciously. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a medication package to make compliance requirements clearer and/or more difficult for a user to avoid.